Unknown Guest for the Host Club: Version 20
by Riko-chan13
Summary: A girl with supernatural powers Ouran High School Academy the Host Club what do you get? A big mess.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I'm new to this website as a writer but I've always read fanfics on this site it's awesome. Well my of is in this story but enjoy this amateur's writing.

* * *

The New Host

Ouran High School Academy a rich school for rich people's children. "I STILL DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT I'M DOING HERE! . . . . Uh hehe. . ." Ok as I walk away from the embarrassing scene I just caused for myself were every student was looking at me like I was crazy.I was looking around for a possible place that's quiet so that I can read and listen to my music. That's what I get for forgetting my it's an abandoned music room. I wonder if I could waste time in there? " gentlemen it's seems we have a new guest." What did I just walk into!? I haven't been here for more than thirty seconds and I have a bad feeling about this. I was just trying to find a quiet place to waste lunch time in. "Uhh. Hi." I was so shocked that that's all that came out of my mouth. Probably the ONLY thing that COULD come from my mouth.  
"Huh it's a guy not only that but not at all good looking." An orange haired amber eyed twin said I know he's a twin cuz there is an identical person next to him. In fact I think they're in some of my classes. "Uh." Along with that girl even if she's dressed as a guy it's plain to see she's a girl.  
"Hikaru, Kauro, Haruhi. Isn't this young man in your class?" A dark haired pretty tall guy asked. Hold on did he say young man; and why am I still leaning against the door I should have left ages ago. "Yea he is but he doesn't talk to anyone." The brown hair brown eyed girl said "Like you're one to talk.", "Yea you hardly talked before you met us." Both twins said something but who said what I have no clue because at that point I had slid down the doors and was now on the floor.  
I saw that the dark haired guy give a smirk now I was kind of ticked off. "Wait you're that commoner that got into the school for unknown reasons." A tall blond violet eyed guy said. "You're. . . Oh! You're Riko Juarez! a mystery in Ouran, a commonly talked about topic in school. However you don't look like a topic to talk about. That old stretched gray sweater, over a white shirt, old jeans, and dirty shoes, and a khaki baseball cap. My god! How unprofessional and underdressed." Huh that . . . . Ok now I'm MAD!  
"Excuse me Suoh is it. . . I " I was cut off by the whole club especially a cute seemingly middle school kid dressed in a high school uniform. "You didn't use an honorific!?" I was confused til I remembered that he's older than me. However unless people are 21 and over I could care less I don't listen to people 20 and under I don't know why that's how I am. Of course I only got more irritated.  
"Well excuse me for being from America where we don't use honorifics. "Hope that shuts them up, WRONG. "YOU'RE FROM AMERICA!" As the club yelled that nearly bursting my ear drums damn werewolf ears oh by the way I'm a bunch of supernatural monsters put together in one its a story for another time. Suoh grabbed my wrist and pulled me reacting quickly to it I pulled back and crashed into something but I still yelled. "LET GO!"  
Until I heard something expensive like glass break I turned around half scared to do so. I saw a heap of colored glass lying on the floor, I was wincing at the thought of how much it cost in an expensive school like this. I really don't want to ask for favors from the council.  
"Now you've done it that stained glass bowl was going to be in an auction that is out of the city it was supposed to start at ... I blacked out while the twins stated the high bidding price because of high stress levels I have right know which is not good for me. "I'm paying you back right cause you guys don't seem the type to let this kind of thing go." I responded In an almost not caring way. "Well you're going to have to do what Haruhi did be the host clubs' dog til you pay it off." Suoh said. "Huh what's my first job?" I asked non chalantly  
"Oh no you'll start tomorrow be prepared cause you're going to work like you've never worked before.!" No wonder I was getting a bad feeling about... WAIT DID HE CALL ME A DOG! Huh forget it. That's what I get for venturing in a damn rich school. I hate rich people.

* * *

That's a wrap on the first chapter hope you guys enjoyed it and thanx for reading. I am happy to straighten out any confusion of course without giving to much away. No flames please. I will try to update as much as I can cause I know I hate waiting but I can't promise anything. So plz review and let me know what you think.


	2. First Day with the Hosts

**Hey guys hope you liked my last chapter. Again feel free to ask questions if you're confused on anything. Sorry for short chapters I did this on my phone and then e-mailed it to myself. The chapters looked longer on my phone anyways. Enjoy. **

The First Day with the Hosts

"How did I get myself into this?" It's been the question I've been asking all morning weather in my head or out loud. My first day with the Hosts' and I won't hear the end if I'm late.

"Hey Kyouya senpai there is something off about that guy. " "Yea he was acting really weird." Both twins said, "Who knows he may just be plainly blunt like Haruhi." Man who knew Kyouya was so I can't even find the word for him. "Hey what's that supposed to mean.?!" Clearly Haruhi is a bit ticked off. "Oh nothing." Kyouya went back to writing I can hear his pencil from here.

"I have a feeling that I should be offended by those comments." I said that as I was entering the club room. "You are in no position to point that out." Kyouya put his book back under his arm. "Well even if I'm in a debt with you guys doesn't give you the right to judge me. KYOUYA OTORI" I did research. "Not to pry but how do you know my name?" He asked sounding slightly impressed and I mean about .01 % impressed. "I did some research on the club, and I don't just mean names and family empires no, I mean in depth research."

Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru' s eyes widened, and I know why. "I know what you're thinking how can a commoner have any kind of access to that sort of information. Lets just say I have a ton of connections." Once again they are wide eyed even Kyouya is staying there sternly in his place. I smirked cause that's not all they're afraid of me discovering. "Yes I do know Haruhi is really a girl." I see Tamaki coming toward me "y-you do." He said while standing right in front of me." Come on its not that hard to figure out." I can tell he was to shocked to even speak.

"Say what if we make you an honorary host and you keep quiet. You can pay your debt faster and you leave my precious little girl alone." Tamaki said with a clearly forced smile. "What no threatening to send your private military after me Kyouya?" I asked with actual curiosity. "Well no only because I actually believe that you might be useful as a host." Huh oh yea they still think I'm a guy I should clear that up before the guest come and they stuff me in a boys uniform. Which is unnecessary cause I just wanted to see if they would find a different way for a girl to pay it off besides pretending to be a guy and be a host like Haruhi.

"Oh that reminds me I-" next thing I knew I was cut off and put into a group pose with the rest of the hosts. "Tell us later Riko-chan the guest are coming." Honey-senpai said cutely while getting in his place."For now just say Welcome ladies. Kay." Honey- senpai said with a big grin." That's weird he called me Riko-chan."Umm Honey- senpai just call me Yasmeen my American name." I told him " I don't know I'd feel weird calling you that Ri-chan and did you say YASMEEN?" well I guess it's ok."Ok it's fine Honey-senpai." I said surprisingly smiling and he seem to get an awed face that I let him.

"Hehe oh they're coming Welcome ladies!" He said I turned and just stood there since everyone else had already said it. I stood there and smiled. My first day as a host. How'd I get myself into this mess.


	3. The Unraveling Truth

_Hey guys here is my new chapter hope you enjoy. I have already written 5 of the chapters so far I just need to upload them. After that I promise to make longer chapters. Just a little heads-up there will be a total of 6 OC's including my own I shall make sure to put a description before the story so you have a better picture of what they look like. Anyways enjoy. :)_

_Oh I do not own the OHSHC characters nor do I make a profit this is simply for fun. _

**The Unraveling Truth**

"Welcome ladies we're glad that you came to pay us a visit today and we have a new host for you ladies to request." Said Tamaki in a charming way that made all the girls swoon with curiosity. I also immediately knew what he was talking about.

"Really!? Who is he!?" One of the multiple fan girls yelled from the enormous crowd in the door frame. Since I was slightly behind. I started to inch to the very back so that I could at least escape to the changing rooms to not be bombarded by all those crazy fan girls and remain in one piece. Since they all think I'm probably a guy I'd be torn apart. I'll just wait till this dies down a bit. However Tamaki had other plans. "Ladies may I introduce Riko Juarez from America!" He shouted and I stood there to get use to the high pitched sounds.

The club members split to make a gap so the girls could see me. I froze in sheer terror of what would happen next. Some got hearts in there eyes and some were squealing to my misfortune. "How cute!" as a girl said this I didn't feel offended nor glad about what she was saying along with the other girls. All I'm thinking is: CUTE!? I felt like lashing out. I kept myself in check cause this would pay off my debt faster and plastered a believable smile.

"Hi ladies I'm glad you came to visit." The next thing I heard was "AAAAHHHHH!" Almost making my ears bleed. I can probably guarantee that a couple fainted cause you can hear a few thumps on the ground. "He may be requested starting today after I personally with the help of some of the hosts will help this poor underdressed commoner become a gentleman like we did with Haruhi."

At that moment me and Haruhi were thinking "poor" "underdressed" of corse we let it go and she turned and said "Good luck." With a you poor thing look I said "Thanks I'm going to need it." She looked surprised that I knew what Tamaki meant. I wish I didn't." You're a quick learner aren't you?" She asked "Huh Well depends on the situation I guess."I answered her. "Oh Riko you have a request!"  
Huh here I go my first day as a host. "Hello ladies welcome." "Oh hi Riko!" "Thank you for requesting me today I appreciate it." I gave them a sweet smile. Once again I have a bad feeling about this.


	4. The Big Secret Revealed

_Hey guys chapter 4. I do not own OHSHC I simply do this for fun. ENJOY! :)_

**The Big Secret Revealed**

I'm sitting talking to girls pretending to be a host how did this go so wrong. "Riko are you alright." They look worried oh a lightbulb just lit above my head. "Yea I'm all right I was just thinking of something that happened a while ago." They look as if they'd just seen a cute puppy fall off a couch and whimper. I got this in the bag. "What were you thinking about." One girl said as so tenderly I was about to puke.

"I- I'd rather not talk about it." I said looking troubled even if I truly am. "Well good." Said a very familiar voice behind me. "Because he is impressed by your attitude." I turned and was inches away from one of the twins so I looked the other way wanting to avoid an awkward situation. Only to myself with another. The other twin was the way I turned. "Yea but he still thinks you can dress better so."

Next thing I know I'm dragged off to an area of curtains. "Ok what are we doing here?!" I asked half worried. "Like we said the boss wants you to change so here hurry up and change!" They both yelled almost directly in my ears. I'm going to end up death by the end of the day. "Well?" They said only confusing me. "Well what?" I asked "CHANGE!" They expect me to change while they're here! Oh hold on they still think I'm a guy.

Maybe I should just tell the twins so they can go get the rest of the host club and we can all talk about this. "Hurry up!" But then again I will never pay off that debt as being a 'Dog' so. "Fine but get out." They looked confused so I growled at them and with some werewolf strength hurled them out while saying. "GET OUT!" And after that I started changing and fixing my wrapping to hide the fact even more that I'm a girl. I heard the twins confused murmurs from inside makes sense they think I'm a guy.

"So twins is he done changing.?" I heard Tamaki ask "hey Tamaki am I going to have to pay you guys for the uniform too?" I asked while coming out in the uniform. "My you look like an actual gentleman!" He was I think the word for it is excited. Hold on what was that suppose to mean. "Now go back with your clients they have been waiting patiently for you." He said in a demanding way witch ticked me off a lot so much that I began yelling. "Well geez at least try and sound like you're asking a question and not demanding or ordering someone around." I said fiercely.

"Well excuse me for trying to make you seem more like a gentleman. . . . . " he kept droning on and on about some etiquette stuff. There's is a very specific word for his kind mhmm . . . Human, no . . Weirdo, no . . Oh wahat is it . . . . "Uh, oh I got it!" I see Tamaki getting a hopeful look "idiot." I say while pointing at him. He turns pale and freezes and all you hear is the chilly air flowing past. "Ahahahahaha!" I hear the twins laughing "oh we like you!" One said I think it's Hikaru who said it. "Sorry senpai but I do say what you're trying to say about etiquette." He got up with the amazing transition from shattered to confidence.

"Well let's go let's not make your guest wait any longer." As we started walking out and into the main area where all the guests are entertain Tamaki was about to faint when he noticed my baseball cap. "You aren't going to wear that thing with the beautiful uniform we just gave you." I froze I hadn't worn bobby pins to keep my hair in place. This cap will easily come off if they so much as touch it. "W-why not it's just a cap it doesn't really matter does it? B-besides . . . I-I uh didn't do my hair this morning.!" I said will backing up even farther into the main area. "We'll call my hair stylist. Kyouya!" Oh no. "No!"

I sense people behind me. Oh no! The twins! "Come on take it off." "Yea it looks weird." Uhh "honey-senpai help!" I asked well more like pleaded. "But I wanna see what your hair looks like Ri-chan,!" Well that was a dead end. Oh Haruhi! "Haruhi!?" I pleaded " Just take off the cap and they'll leave you alone what's the big deal.?" Great another dead end.

I feel two hands on my head and I know who's they are and I dare not move. But they did. The twins stuck out their legs and my legs are tangled between theirs. When I step back to try and balance myself only losing my balance in the process next thing I knew. I was sitting on the ground and my cap next to me and I feel my hair tumbling down my back as it unwraps from my head. Damn I'm busted.

_Hoped you guys liked it remember to review. Remember I'll clarify any confusing events. Next chapter coming soon. _


	5. YOU'RE A GIRL!

** YOU'RE A GIRL!**

I'm sitting on the floor with wide eyed host and girls are all staring at me. This is becoming extremely uncomfortable for both sides. "Will somebody say something!" I practically pleaded. The host simultaneously said, "You're a girl?" Well as oblivious as they are they were bound to find out. Eventually. I stood up not knowing what or who would say something next. "Why didn't you tell us from the start?" Tamaki asked seeming genuinely concerned, worried, and curious. Boy he sure can change emotions quickly. "Well I was trying to tell you earlier. But you just pulled me into a group pose and made me start to work as a host!" I screamed "Well maybe you should have pulled off your cap." Hikaru said "Yea. We would have realized a lot sooner." Kaoru said hey! I'm starting to get the hang of this! "Well I thought about that but then I realized that if I were just the host clubs 'DOG' I'd never pay off me debt. And I don't want to have to worry my family about my debt. So I decided to go along with it if it meant that my family would stay out of this mess. And don't you even try to get them involved I will personally work for each and every one of you if leave them out of this. What happened next is what surprised me the most.

"Awwwww!" Was what came out of each and every girls mouth. I was confused so I raised my eyebrow because they just found out that I'm a girl and they all sound like they saw a puppy taking a nap. "She's a tough girl that would sacrifice even her own life if it meant saving her family." Said one girl out of about fifty or more "How adorable!" Said I think two or three girls. I responded to them with the most sincere answer that could come from every fiber of my being. "If it came to that I would." I told them letting my curly dark brown hair seemingly black hair fall to the sides of my head hiding me from view. A single tear started rolling down my nose and onto the floor.

I felt some of the host club member flinch when the saw the tear fall. I couldn't tell who though. "AAAAWWWWWWW!" I once again hear all the girls say. "Tamaki oh please let her stay with the hosts!" A fangiel started to plead

What?! They-they wanted me to stay?! "Yea Tamaki I'll visit Riko if it means that she'll pay off her debt to you guys." "Yea. She'll be like a sister." Every fan girl started to say something in my favor so that I could stay with the hosts. "Well I'm not sure ladies. If she agrees and all of the host club agrees I suppose it's all right."  
What they-they're considering for me to stay! "So me and the hosts are going to discuss this matter excuse us." I felt some shock, relief, and confusion. I fell onto my knees and sat on my legs and watch them go to the area with the curtains just slightly away from the group. I wasn't even going to try and use my werewolf hearing to listen to their decision.

**Tamaki's POV**  
"Well men what are going to agree on?" I asked still somewhat confused about the scenario that just went on. "I say we should let her stay she's nice and would like to pay off her debt herself." Honey-senpai said "It looks like she's do anything for her family." Mori-senpai said. "Alright that's two votes that she should stay." I turn to Haruhi she has compassion for her own kind. "Haruhi what do you think?" As I waited for her response I thought about what that girl said *she's a tough girl who would sacrifice even her own life if it meant saving her family* I was also think about what she said *if it came to that I would* she said it in a way that's so genuine that now I'm very concerned about her. "Well I think we should let her I mean she's willing to pay off her debt. Besides if we don't I think the host club may be in for a ride with all those fangirls outside." She has a point. /there's an emptiness you left no one else can ever fill./ I hear some like singing I think it's Riko. "Shh do you hear that!?" I said in a low whisper.


	6. Final Decision

Hey guys sorry for making you wait so long but I've been extreamly busy with school and I've been trying to jot down ideas for another fanfic. That I shall post after this one meaning it will take a while but I'll give you some insight. This is as basic as I can get without giving to much away. Basically it's about how the gang met and . . . . . I'm going to have to stop there cause I still haven't posted that chapter yet but when I do I'll let ya know and then I'll finish that sentence also. Heads up guys cause I'm one of those people who through in alot of ideas into one story. I have a complicated twisted mind not in the bad way but in a way where if I explain I'll probably most likely most definitely lose you five words into the conversation. Also I'm sorry but I talk alot if you would like to try and figure something out that you can't quite understand or follow in the story feel free to PM me. I'll explain as best I can without making you more confused or completely talk (type) your ear off to the point that you feel like cutting them off or in this case since we'd both be typing destroy you computer, tablet, phone, etc. Okay . . . . Oh! if you completely decide to skip this portion -I'd pretty much be talking/ typing this to myself but- it's your problem and to be honest I don't think there is anything really important except the apology. Ok I've talked enough. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I own nothing not even the song

Note: /.../ is when someones singing

* * *

**Final**** Decision **

_Tamaki's POV_

Was Riko . . . . singing. "Hey boss is that?" "Who we think it is?" The twins said I am hesitating to say yes. "I-I think it is." Why would she be singing and for someone with no training she's not half bad. "I have an idea why don't we go take a look." Hunny-senpai suggested but I'm having a hard time reading her. She seems to be a tough girl when we first met her even if we thought that she was a guy. Then I just barely saw it but she hid when a tear fell from her face like to put up a wall of defense. Now she's singing but I have a feeling that no ones with her. It's like she's hiding her true self but at the same time she . . . Has more than one true self. " I - . . . Where is Hunny-senpai?" Then I turn to the twins and see them frantically pointing to Hunny-senpai who is walking slowly to the source of the voice. "AAAHHHH! Hunny-senpai!" I said in a rather loud whisper "Tamaki." I look at Mori-senpai and see that he's looking at Hunny-senpai and I take it as let him go see. We all decided to watch in anticipation.

_Mori's POV_

"Mitskuni knows what he's doing."

_Kyouya's POV_

Well if hunny-sendai manages to get her to accept to stay by her own free will and not just because of the debt. She may open more doors than Haruhi did. Who knows she might even bring in more profit  
On the side.

_Tamaki's POV_

She's so confusing . . . Maybe because she's confused too.

_Haruhi's POV_

She's different from a lot of girls that I've met. She adjust her emotions to the situations and even I know that it's hard to do that automatically. I wonder why. She's like ever host. The reason to her personality is through situations she's been through. Now I'm curious as to what because controlling your emotions takes time to actually control.

_Hikaru's POV_

She seems different somehow just like Haruhi did. Know the only question in my mind is can she tell me and Kaoru apart like Haruhi can.

_Kaoru's POV_

With ever step Hunny-senpai takes I get the feeling that someone else is going to enter our world.

_Hunny's POV_

She's troubled but we're going to help her and something tells me that she's also going to help us.

_Riko's POV_

I'm just slightly teary eyed listening and singing to my music. I can believe how nice they've been to me. . . No one has been this nice to me in a long time besides my friends that I have know which still haven't gotten here. And my best friend back home. I miss her. I miss you a song from a Tom and Jerry movie comes on and I start singing. / Do I miss you~ count the stars, multiply by ten, course I do more than now and then. I could paint a rainbow, shine the sky, set the stars in space. Faster than explain how much I miss your face. Watch the moon~ someday soon she will start to smile. When I say I'll see you in a while~ but till then I'll miss you dry my tears away, hide my fears away. Until that happy day to the rainbows end is where I would go my friend I do miss you so~ / The song ended and I stopped singing and to my miss fortune a a tear ran down both sides of my face.. "Your singing is nice Ri-chan." I hear someone above me say above me I gasp and put my face down when I see its Hunny-senpai and the rest of the host club. When did they get here.

_No Ones POV_

Hunny-senpai kept stepping closer to one of the curtained area. Tamaki and the rest of the club heard when she began a song that began to pull at there heartstrings. They got curious as to how she sounded without the slight muffling of the curtain. "Hey guys I'm kinda curious as to how she sounds I'm going with Hunny-senpai." Haruhi spoke out what everybody was thinking. "We're coming too." The rest of the group said simultaneously. They began to slowly creep forward behind Hunny-senpai. Hunny-senpai walked slowly but confidently toward the curtain. Then the rest of the host about a foot away held their breath /I could paint a rainbow shine the sky, . . . / Hunny-senpai had put his his right hand on the curtain and in his other hugging usa-chan to his body. He slowly and quietly pulled the curtain back and they saw Riko teary eyed and singing the rest of her song. They all relaxed as she sang the rest they all had warm gentle smiles on their faces as she sang the rest of her song. Haruhi and the twins were actually starting to get teary eyed themselves. Hunny-senpai had kneeled down to her eye level and said "your singing is nice Ri-chan."

* * *

Hoped you guys liked it I'll post as soon as I can. If you find any kind of errors I truly do appreciate it when someone tells me. Til' next chapter.


	7. You Have Two Options

Hey guys told ya I'd be back soon. Hahaha... I'm kidding I have a three-day weekend so. Anyways hope you guyslike it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

**You Have Two Options**

_Riko's POV_

"Your singing is nice Ri-chan." I gasped at the sound of Hunny-senpai and I glance up and see the rest of the host club and then quickly buried my head back into my knees when I remembered that I had tear streaks down my cheeks. "You look like you need a hug Ri-chan, do you want to hug usa-chan." I look up and see Hunny-senpai holding his stuffed bunny in front of me. I sniffled a little before I responded in a breaking whisper "Yea." Then I took usa-chan from Hunny-senpai with a genuine smile on my face and then I cling my head down while I hug usa-chan. I hear foot steps from a different host approaching me I look up and see Tamaki he's just giving me a smile and standing there. "What are you smiling about." I asked him with the slightest irritation I could muster. "Why are you crying?" I get wide eyed and look at him. "You don't seem like the type of girl that cries." He said quoting what I had said when I had broke the stained glass bowl. I just keep looking at him with wide eyes. "You have two options Riko keep being the Host Clubs dog or be a host, but don't just become a host because it'll pay off your debt faster. It has to be of your own free will. The choice is yours." My eyes got wider if that was even possible. But I knew what my choice was. I stood up and gave Hunny-senpai usa-chan "Alright. I'll be a host." I said with an actual smile they all looked a bit surprised that I chose that option. Somehow I felt that I made the right choice.

_Tamaki's POV _

I can't believe she actually decided to be a host and of her own free will. And it doesn't look like she minds either. Especially with that smile she has on. Well for only being founded last year we managed to snatch up two very different girls that have very different ways of seeing things. More than anything. "We found a new daughter!" I just couldn't help my self and hugged her she was so surprised that she was stiff in my hug. The weird thing is she starting to hug back. "Wow! Your hugs. . . Are . . . Strong! . . . Losing. . . Air" I let my arms fall to her arms to see if I can pry her off me. When I start to hear her speak "Tamaki! I Don't LIKE BEING BABIED! And when did you become my father huh?!" She's going to suffocate me soon "ok-ok . . .I'm sorry!" She let go dear god thank you!

_Kyouya's POV_

Well she just nearly hugged our president to death that was actually quite amusing. "Well Riko I don't think he'll ever want to hug you again after that. Your quite a strong young woman Riko. I'm curious do you do daily excercises to become that strong?" She looked up at me with a bored expression ready to answer my question. "Well I hate to disagree Kyouya but you're wrong about Tamaki." What? "Take a look at my leg Kyouya you'll see what I mean." I look down and see Tamaki half hugging half clinging to Riko's leg. "Uhh boss why are you clinging to Riko's leg?" The twins said simultaneously. "Well she wouldn't let her daddy hug her so I'm hugging her leg so she won't hurt her daddy." Well this is going to be amusing. I see Tamaki getting up and probably a better choice would have been to stay on the ground. Let's see how this plays out.

_Hikaru's POV_

Boy is the boss in for a world of hurt. " Tamaki what did I say about BABYING ME!" The next thing I saw was hilarious she's probably as small of a shrimp as Haruhi and she was able to kick the boss in his head and knock him to the floor. Then she kept her foot in his head which was planted on the floor he looked like he was out cold. "Hahahahahahaha!" Me and Kaoru laughed together at how a girl had just knocked down the 'prince' of the host club. Then she looked at us with a what the fuck look on her face. "What are you guys laughing at?" She asked so sincerely that we began thinking how naïve can she be? "Seriously no girl can knock down a guy./ Let alone one who's older than her." Kaoru and I said sharing the sentence in a matter-of-fact type of tone.

_Kaoru's POV_

"Really!? Boy, is your society weak." She said confusing me and Hikaru "Say what?" We said together. "Well back where I come from that's not how it goes any girl CAN BE JUST as strong as any guy." She said emphasizing can. "I mean come on I beat all the guys in my wood shop class in the SEVENTH grade at arm wresting." Everyone turned pale and was completely shock at what she just said. She's no delicate flower, she's a thorn filled, wild, rose from a deep dark jungle. To be honest I think that I speak for everyone when I ask the next question.  
"Are you part of a gang back home?" I asked in a shocked nervous voice everyone kind of looked at me like why would you asked that kind of face.

_Haruhi's POV_

Kaoru asked a question that everybody was thinking but the rest of us where so pale in shock that we looked liked pieces of paper. Even Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai looked pale.

_Hunny's POV_

As much as I'm curious about the her answer to Kao-Chan's question. I don't think that that's what she is there is something super duper different about her. I'm not quite sure what it is though. Oh well I'll ask Takashi later.

_Mori's POV_

Mitskuni is going to ask me about her when we get home I can feel it.

_Riko's POV_

Well I may have been sent on a top secret mission here. I have a feeling it's going to be weird, troubling, exciting, but most of all fun.

* * *

Well hoped you guys liked it this time I am going to actually write the chapter. In other words give me time. I write it on my phone then copy and paste to my e-mail and then send it to myself and then copy and paste on the site and so on and so forth. But like always Til' next chapter.


	8. These are my Friends?

Hey guys. Sorry for the wait I want to thank everyone whos read my story. A special thank you to people who clicked the follow and favorite boxes on the bottom. :D I obviously own nothing except for my characters and story. Enjoy.

* * *

**These are my Friends**

_Riko's POV_

Besides the couple of hours with the host club. Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi In my class. I . . . really have no friends here at Ouran. I'm starting to feel like-like I'm . . . In middle school again. I'm in class the teacher just went out on some errand everyone was talking in little groups. I'm just quiet at my desk face resting on my hands. Feeling like I'm in middle school again is not a good feeling because it wasn't exactly a pleasant three years. I think it's also my fault I mean, I don't know how to approach people this isn't knew for me though. (You're such a loner. Why don't you have any friends? You're just looking for attention. Why do you act like that?!) All I hear is voices repeating in my head screaming some of the things I heard in middle school. I screamed out what I always said and it's true. "UGH! SHUT UP YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH!" I screamed banging my fists on my desk and standing out of my chair almost making it fall. Uh . . . great now I just look like a psycho who needs a therapist. Which isn't true because it help me get out of my depression yes but not the irreversible state of mind I'm in. I sat back down and and buried my probably red face in my arms on my desk.

_Kaoru's POV_

"Yea they're offering some students a program for getting into higher education classes." Hikaru and Haruhi are talking Hikaru is leaning on the desk next to Haruhi's, while she sat in her desk. I just sat in some other guys desk with my feet planted on the chair. I'm just lost in pointless thoughts right now. "UGH! SHUT UP YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH!" I heard someone yell it sounded like RIKO! I turn around and see Riko standing up with her fist on the table and then realization hit her face. She sat back down and buried her face in her arms probably because she noticed the entire class staring at her little scene. Despite her not taking crap from others she's surprisingly very shy. I wonder what she was thinking about especially if it caused her to shout about it out loud.

_Hikaru's POV_

Riko just had some kind of fit and it's strange that it looks like she had no idea or control of what she was thinking. Huh, it sounds like Kaoru stood up he's probably going to check up on her. "Hey Haruhi what do think just happened to Riko?" I ask Haruhi who also witnessed the scene. "I don't know but, by what she shouted out she . . . might be a troubled person. Which kind of explains why she doesn't talk to anybody and why she always fights the other host."

_Haruhi's POV_

You know I'm probably right about her being troubled. She doesn't like anyone going near her and when someone tries to at least talk to her she just makes herself look menacing and I personally never seen her drive people away but apparently her face makes it clear to not get within three feet of her. I've heard a couple people whisper about her and telling their friends to not get near her. If what they say it's true them Kaoru is a brave person to go and see if she's ok. There's more to her than meets the eye. I have a feeling that the host club is going to try and pry the most out of her. " I think we're all in for an interesting ride." I look up at Hikaru "Huh?" He looks confused at what I just said oh well he'll figure it out . . . eventually.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. Review I want to know what you think. Yeah. Til' next chapter.


	9. Brave Soul

_Hey guys I'm still here. I've just been busy frustrated etc. End of the school year and all. Sorry to those of you who read my story for not updating sooner. Uhm I own nothing enjoy. ㈴2_

* * *

**Brave Soul**

Kaoru's POV

She must of been think about something pretty bad if she screamed out like that. *"UGH! SHUT UP YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH!"* I wonder why she said that? I'm going to check up on her maybe she wants to to talk about it. "Hey!" Huh "Kaoru wait!" I look up to see two guys coming up to me. "What is it." I said mildly irritated because I'm just trying to go talk to Riko. "You're not going to that girl Riko are you?" He asked in a slightly terrified tone. "Yea. Why?" "Don't do it man." The other guy almost shouted in my ear." "Trust us she'll give you a look that says 'I'll rip you to pieces' and look is almost a guarantee that she can." I just gave them a bored expression and walked away saying "Whatever." They just stared at me in disbelief. They said something but I was to far away to hear them. I'm finally at Riko's desk she still has her head buried in her arms. "Hey. . . Uhm . . . Riko are-are you okay." She kept her head down "Go away Kaoru." Keeping her head down -wait how did she know I was Kaoru without looking up? "Riko how do you know I'm Kaoru?" She brings her head up while still keeping her arms in the desk "It's easy enough to tell you apart." I widen my eyes when I see her eyes are glazed over by fresh tears that she's forcing back. "Riko are you ok?" She turns away still keeping her arms on the desk "Yea why wouldn't i be this is normal for me." (Didn't mention her clothes earlier) she had on short that were above her knees and they were ripped on the front a purple v-neck t-shirt and her same stretched grey sweater along with beat up converse. Maybe I should change the subject. "Hey what happened to the uniform the club gave you yesterday we practically have you both." She sat up all the way in her chair with a smirk and raised eyebrow. "I appreciate it but not only do I not want you patronage but did you expect me to wear that yellow monstrosity of a dress." She asked me in an almost amused tone. "Hehe your right your not that kind of girl huh?" I slightly chuckled " " she laughed and smiled I think I cheered her up. "Woah he got her to talk to him." "She's not glaring at him." "He's not being hurt." "She's talking normally." "Wow" we hear people all around us. I don't think this is making her any happy I glance at her she doesn't look happy even if she doesn't have bangs her hair does a good job at hiding her face but I can almost feel how upset she is. This is not good.

Riko's POV

Ok I'm officially mad. "What am I some kind of sideshow! I'm not a damn animal!" I screamed at every damn ignorant snob before running out. "Riko wait!" I heard Kaoru calling me but I just can't deal with anyone right now. It's middle school all over again I wonder when they're going to get here I can't stand being here alone. Alone huh I don't know why I'm still not use to it after so many years alone I should. The music or host room I'll just hide here til after school to not miss the host club or they'll fraise my debt as if I didn't have enough on my plate. I still have to find subjects for my project. I look through my backpack to see if I have anything to do for the next hour or so. I see my phone good enough I go to my downloaded music playlist and start to listen to one of my favorite singers Skye Sweetnam the song playing is Babydoll Gone Wrong I start to sing /Babydoll I'll kick them boys and make them fall Babydoll I'll kick them boys and make them fall sugar and razor blade acid pink lemonade that how Babydoll are made we misbehave we misbehave-/ that always was my favorite part hehe I learned and awesome spell from that. Maybe I can practice magic while I'm here nah to risky well guess I'll just listen to music and I didn't get enough sleep last night so maybe a '5 minute nap' as my sister says haha- . . . . Carol I really miss her and the rest of my family. I switched my music to a song from the h2o sequel series this is our destiny and sang along I just get taken over by music a lot I guess I can blame my sister for that. /feeling alone in this place knowing that soon I'll be home and I pray as we share forever and grow together facing so much every day I'm closer right know but still so far away but I won't surrender cause I remember SHINE SHINE YOUR LIGHT ON ME THIS LOVE WE SHARE WILL SET US FREE THOUGH IM FAR FROM HOME AND WELL ALWAYS BE this is our destiny/ my sister just sang with me even if she's half way across the world my symbol on my forehead glowed her color and a greenish sphere appeared in front of me with music notes floating around it as I sang. It disappeared as I same probably happened to my sister but in purple when me and my siblings are in sync that'll happen and we can hear and sometimes see each other through the spheres. This time it was just our voices but even then it feels good knowing that they are always at my fingertips. "{yawn} man I'm sleepy I got time for a quick nap. It feels so hot but I'm cold two maybe it's just chills." I pulled my sweater closer and I put that song on replay as I feel asleep on a cushioned bench.

Hikaru's POV

"It was so weird the way Riko ran out of class." I said to Haruhi who looked just as worried. Kaoru Hauhi and I were looking for Riko so we could head for the club. We all split up but me and Hauhi found each other when we were coming back to where we said we'd meet up. "Yea it was weird but I think Kaoru is really worried. He didn't pay attention during class and he almost trip on the desk trying to rush out of class." She's right I think he almost got super speed trying to get out so fast." You're right I've never seen him so worried about someone I wonder why?" "Who knows but I'm pretty curious about that too why don't we ask him when we find him." She's right "yea okay."

Hunny's POV

"Hey Usa-chan where do you think Hika-chan, Kao-chan, Haru-chan, and Ri-chan are at?" I said staring at Usa-chan. "Oh my god what if something happen end to my precious little girls!" Tama-chan is worried about them or he's mad about them being late. "Tamaki you do realize that Hikaru and Kaoru are missing as well." Kyo-chan is just mad because they're all late. "Hey Takashi do you think they're okay?" I look up at Takashi for an answer "yea." Hmm I hear something it sounds like breathing. "Kyoya call in your family's military forces we have to find them." I turn to see Tama-chan and Kyo-chan talking "Tamaki I'm sure they're just fooling around somewhere." Where is that sound coming from I go check it out. It sounds like it's confusing from the changing area. I listen behind a curtain and it gets louder as I get closer. I peek inside the curtain and see Ri-chan on the floor with her earphones in and her and her stuff sprawled all around her. She's on her side facing in my direction her arms crossed in front of her and her legs crossed to but they're kind of pulled into her body just slightly. "Aww she must be tired. Hey guys I found Ri-chan." Tamaki-chan was the first one next to me and I pulled back the curtain. "Oh my god my poor daughter fainted!" He might wake her up. "Shh Tama-chan you'll wake her up. She not unconscious she's asleep" I sort of scolded him for almost waking her up. "Although by the way she's still asleep people might think she is." Kyo-chan said true she still hasn't woken up yet. Maybe she is unconscious. I touched her forehead it's hot she may have a can you talk her to the couch in the main room. She has a fever we'll put something on her head over there." He just nodded hehehe Takashi is always so quiet. I smiled at him. He pick Ri-chan up but she was so limp that her head was hanging off of Takashi's arm.

Tamaki's POV

We just found Riko asleep in the changing area. Apparently she has a fever I wonder why? Why was she was in here anyways? "Hey Kyouya can you get a cold towel for her fever and maybe some kind of medication in case she feels bad when she gets up." I asked Kyouya for these things so Riko feels better. "Sure thing." He responded in a cool tone like always. Those two questions keep repeating in my head why was she in there with a fever.

Kyouya's POV

"So she has a fever hope she's alright. Either way this could mean we get a decrease in profits I guess if she wakes up we can send her home. Good thing the club doesn't start for another 20 minutes. I just call the twins so they can get their lazy asses up and get here they're already late as it is and Riko has a fever so we can't have the rest of the club missing." I got out my black iPhone and started to call Hikaru. Hello? I got an answer get your lazy asses here and help us take care of Riko!I half say half yell. Shes with you guys we've been looking all over for her Kaoru was super- wait did you say take care of her?what's wrong with her?! /what's wrong is she okay?he cut his previous thought off to worriedly ask about Riko and Hauhi spoke up pretty worried herself. Don't worry she just has a fever. Why were you three looking for her? she ran out of class and we were worried so we decided to look for her then head over to the club. We split up but me and Hauhi ran into each other we were on our way to go get Kaoru we'll call him right know so we can go back. Alright but hurry the club is going to start soon. I said glancing at my watch to see we have fifteen minutes we'll be there in five. finally all of that is sorted out.

Kaoru's POV

Where is she! "Ahh. Oh it's my phone. It's Hikaru maybe he found her. Hikaru?did you find her?! Well sort of Kyoya gave us a call he said that Riko was with them and that she has a fever. What?! Kaoru calm down it's just a fever she with the guys. Hey why are you worrying about her so much? I started pacing while I looked for an answer. I-I don't know maybe it's because. When I went to check on her in class she didn't look up but she knew that it was me and not you. Like Hauhi she crossed into our twisted world- he cut me off Woah woah hold on she knew It was you without looking up? he asked with a surprised tone yeah I simply answered him that's kind of cool well ask her about that WHEN we get to the music room and check up on her okay. he said while emphasizing when uhh- I was going to tell him maybe she'll be tired but he cut me off by saying OKAY huh he's rightokay. I hung up and began running towards the music room good thing I wasn't too far.

Tamaki's POV

Kyoya came back pretty quickly with all things we needed and she still hasn't woken up maybe we should try to wake her up. I grabbed the towel in cold water rung out excess water folded it and put it on her head to bring down the fever. "Hard to believe I saw all this on commoner tv. Hey let's try and wake her up so she can take the medicine and see if she's ok before the club starts if not we're sending her home. Come on we got ten minutes." I began to gently shake her we even sprinkled water on her nothing. "Uhh . . . Mmm . . . How'd I get out here." She tried to lift herself to sit on the couch but I could tell that she had trouble so I pushed her back down so she could rest. "Mm, uh Tamaki?" I gave her a smile so she wouldn't worry. "It's ok you just have a bit of a fever. Lie down and rest." She scrunched up her face looking confused. "A fever?" She said in a questioning tone. "Yea just lie there for a few more minutes. How did you get a fever anyways?" She looked like she was finding a way to explain. "Well, I am very prone to stress so my stress levels must have gone up. Usually I get migraines, an upset stomach, feverish chills, and well a fever." How did we not know. Then again she never told us. "Riko how come you didn't tell us?" She looked down somewhat looking disappointed in herself. And she SHOULD. "It's important to your health why didn't you tell us!" I griped her shoulders and shook her. "I-i don't think it would've mattered! I would have pushed through! Like I always do! By myself me myself and I!" Her eyes widened at what she said and mine did too. "What do you mean by yourself?" She looked away mad and flushed probably from her fever maybe I should drop it. If not her fever might come back. "Mm" she winced she's getting a migraine. "Here. I'm sorry I shouldn't pry I barely know you." She took the pill from my hand surprised at what I said. "Thanks I appreciate it. Taking care of me and for dropping the subject." She began getting up to take the medicine. "Your welcome." I gave her a reassuring smile. She threw the pill to the back of her throat and took a gulp of water. I pressed her back down to put the wet cloth on her forehead. She just relaxed for a while when we heard the doors open.

* * *

_There you have it folks. Remember review and PM me to clear up any questions. Til next chapter._


	10. Questions

_Hey people I hope this is soon enough it's a Saturday and I'm as free as a bird in her cage. My house at times feels like a cage that I'm allowed to roam but not leave. Any who. I enjoy. ㈃8㈴2_

* * *

**Questions**

Kaoru's POV

Finally I'm at the club room man I hope she's ok. I practically slammed the club doors open and I see Riko on the couch who's getting help from the boss to sit up. Is she that sick that she needs help sitting up? "Riko! Riko are you ok." I said the last part out of breath. "Hey Kaoru. Yea I'm fine. A little sore from sleeping on the floor but fine all the same." She still has a flush on her face from the fever. "Are you sure?" She does not look ok. "Yea I'm fine thanks to some medicine and a wet rag. My temperature went down and my headache is gone." I don't believe her she should be home. "Are you positive because I can call over a car to take you home." She smiled and laughed. "I'm fine Kaoru I just had a little fever and I'm calm now so it should go away." She calls that little. "A fever is not little. How did you get a fever anyways and why did you run out of class earlier and why did you scream that earlier?!" I started to gradually get mad which is something I never did that would normally be Hikaru but if she has something on her mind she should tell us. "Kaoru calm down we don't want to stress her out that's how she got her fever In the first place. Now calm down and we'll talk." The boss said before Riko even had a chance to explain herself. "I have nothing to say. What I do is none of your concern Kaoru!" She got up and and her flush became a blush from anger and her fever put together. She was going to walk away when she inhaled sharply and collapsed onto the couch in a sitting position. I rushed to her to see if she's ok. I tried to put my hand on her forehead and she tried to slap my hand away but in her current condition I overpowered her easy. I felt like my hand was on fire when I touched her. "Guys she's burning up." She was breathing heavily. "Riko do you have asthma?" Haruhi pipes up. Riko shakes her head saying no. The boss grabs a towel from a bowl with water rings it out and puts it on her forehead. She started to calm down after a couple seconds. "Riko are you ok?" I asked her in a worried but quiet tone. "Yea. I'm sorry I-I just you're asking me questions that bring up bad memories and well I'm used to doing these things on my own. So I-" I cut her off. "Hey it's ok. I'm sorry too I shouldn't have screamed or asked too many questions. I glad your ok." She smiled got up and hugged me it surprised me but I relaxed after a while and at least I didn't get my rib cage broken like the boss. A few minutes after the entire drama we were all in waiter uniforms wearing black dress pants, a white button shirt, a black vest and aprons. (This should sort of sound familiar this is all taking place somewhere after the whole time when Haruhi was discovered and before the ball or party whatever that was) Riko was wearing something different she was wearing a slightly fluffy black knee high dress the top of it was showing off her shoulders and there was layers of cloth on the top and a white apron that was an inch above her dress and some nice 1-inch black heels (you know kind of like those Mexican dresses that has a lot of frills on top I don't know what they're called so ) she wasn't happy about it either. It took allow us to get her into that dress. *"you expect me to wear that!" We all backed up a little. "Well we got you this since well people know you're a girl so we decided to dress you as a girl." The boss bravely spoke up. "Like hell I'm wearing that and you can't make me." We obvious had a plan B. "We didn't want to do this Riko but you give us no choice." Kyoya said in the calmest tone while closing his notebook. Me and Hikaru turned to each other with a devious smirk on our faces. _ready_ sometimes we were able to hear each other telepathically but that's it. We grabbed two jugs that were on tables for decoration but we filled them with water earlier for plan B. Then we threw the water onto Riko she scooted back and look at us with wide eyes. She ran to the changing room and we heard a thud. We all gave each other curious looks. Before walking over.

Riko's POV

"Hey Ri-chan are you ok we heard a thud." I heard Hunny asking with enthusiasm. Great how do you explain that you fell because your legs turned into a mermaid tale without jeopardizing your mission. "Uh, yea I'm fine I just slipped." I heard whispering "should we help her?" Oh no! "Hey Riko do you want us to help you!" I heard Haruhi's footsteps com closer to the curtain. Oh shit! "NO I mean no I'm alright besides all I need is the clothes just toss it through the curtain please don't look." She stayed quiet then answered "uh, yea, okay." She tossed the clothes in and I caught them. Okay now to get myself dry. I know. I took my hands and slowly began to make them into fists as I did this steam was starting to come from my tail. Once I was dry I was back to normal thank god. I started to put on the dress I left my shorts underneath. Great it's one of those dresses that shows my shoulders. "Hey Riko aren't you done changing yet?" I heard Tamaki ask. "Yea." I look at myself. "I'm, I'm not coming out not in this." I stuttered but I didn't care. I'm not going out like this its its no I'm not going out. All of a sudden the curtain opened and seven pairs of wide eyes stared at me. Great. "Aww Ri-chan looks cute." Hunny says with giggle. "She looks great." The twins said with big smiles plastered on their faces. "You do look nice in that dress we picked. Of course you know that will be added onto your debt. But you can keep it." Kyoya said boy he she knows how to 'flatter' a lady. Not that I act like a lady but whatever. "Yea you look amazing! My precious-" I cut him of right there with a punch to the gut. "Tamaki what did I say about babying me?" I ask with a slightly irritated tone. He's clutched over with his hand on his stomach where I hit him. He was out of breath but said "to not do it." I gave him a smirk and said "That's right."

Haruhi's POV

"You do look nice though." I spoke up to compliment her. "Thanks." She said that to me then turned away with a blush. "Riko are you not used to compliments." She looks back at me "To tell you the truth no I'm not." I wonder why. "Well gentlemen and lady. "Isn't it ladies because Hauhi is-" Hikaru puts a hand on her mouth and Kaoru pats her head and says "Try and stay quiet about that. Okay." She began struggling and then bit Hikaru's hand and twisted Kaoru's arm. "One you could have just shushed me. Two I'm not a dog. So don't pet me like one." She shouted at them. In a way it's funny that she can in some ways overpower the guys but at the same time I'm thinking why is she so hostile towards everyone near her. It's a question I'll ask when I get to know her better. "Guys stop messing around the guest are probably a couple steps from the door." It's true we needed to hurry up.

Tamaki's POV

"Haruhi is right men we must attend to our guest!" I hope Riko was looking to show her that I have initiative. "Hey guys do you guys have anything to eat I didn't have lunch today I forgot my lunch at home." "Uh yea but we usually eat them with the guest." How could she not pay attention to her daddy.

Riko's POV

"Hey Riko you look really pretty today." "Yea that outfit looks so nice on you." I gave the girls a sweet smile but that didn't stop the blush that spread on my face. Man, even when I was little I never got used to getting compliments. "Thanks." I regretted playing nice in an instant. "Aaaawwwww how cute." I slightly wince at the pain in my ears. Next. Thing I know two certain someone's are right behind me. I did even have to try and guess. "Wow Riko you're doing really good./Yea you're getting them to eat out of the Palm of your hand." I just slightly whispered to them while the girls talked about how 'cute' I was. "Well my family has always said that I'm dramatic, exaggerated, and imaginative." They gave tiny snickers behind me and I did too cause not only is my family true but I used to deny it well at least the first two things. "Riko would you like some sweets we didn't know if you have a sweet tooth so we just brought you some lemon cake with a vanilla icing that my new chef prepared." I have to admit I'm starving and that cake looks ok. "Sure I'm sure it'll taste sweet just like you girls for bringing me some." I gave a smile their way. "Oh it was no trouble and thank you." "But we're not positively sure if it'll be as sweet as you and your adorable smile." "Yea I don't think any sweet can beat you or Hunny." Once again a damn blush spread I'm starting to get really annoyed about it. "Hey Riko how come you not use to compliments." I turn still knowing that's it's Hikaru and Kaoru. "Well I don't know I just never got use to them." The next thing I heard was music to my ears. SLAM!

"She has to be somewhere just calm down Akita." Akita turns to Brontë in a small fit of fury. "Calm down. Are you kidding me. We've been looking for her for the past twenty minutes. TWENTY MINUTES BACHIKO!" I smile at the people I missed most aside from my family. "Hey you guys looking for me?" The whole group turns their attention to me. Complete and utter silence for about 10 seconds til the ran towards me and practically dog piled me. "Riko!"

* * *

_Hoped you guys liked it. Til next chapter._


	11. Together Again

_Hey guys last couple chapters have been updated soon huh? Well I clearly own nothing otherwise the anime would of continued beyond the episodes that there are. Enjoy.㈃8㈴2_

* * *

**Together Again**

Riko's POV

All I feel right now is the crushing pain of all my friends on top of me. "Guys . . . I . . Can't . . . I can't. . . Breathe." They one by one get off me. They're all here Bryan, Kortni, Dani, Brontë, and Ashley. This is where you've been we've been looking for you forever." Ashley purposely yelled into my ear. "Ooowww!" After that pay back of dog piling me and screaming into my ears she has a big content smile. "Yea during those twenty minutes Ashley almost made Brontë completely purple from giving her bruises from here punches plus her war song came on." My friend with of streak of blue in her hair. Dani. So happily pointed out. She was probably watching the whole thing with a smile on her face. Just like she is now because currently Ashley is punching Brontë. "Really. Ash I have my cell on me why didn't you just call. And next time punch something other than Brontë for a change." She turned away from her punching fest. "Never." She's clearly hyper active. "Come on you know by now that she's never going to do that." Brontë said in a matter of fact tone. "Yea what did you expect." Out of now where- as always- my friend Kortni popped out. While I'm deep in thought about how she does that. I look up and they all have questioning eyes. Including those of my brother figure friend Bryan "What?" They still look at me and Dani is the first to speak. "Why are you in a maid outfit? and why is it a dress." I remembered that I had it on. "It's a long story. I'll tell you when we get home." In that moment my excitement left and horror hit me. "Wait all you guys live together?/ Why?" The twins said right behind me. Great another lie I end up losing track of all these lies and then I end up making a jumbled mess of these. "Don't you remember when I said that I'm from America." I asked a question with a hint of boredom. "Yea." They said simultaneously. "We're all from America but since we're here on an exchange program our parents are sharing the payment on the house here. Except for Ashley, her mom moved here with us." I turn to Ash and she's of course complaining about it. "Yea I just don't understand why we were going to go back for ever vacation." She said incredibly bored. "The other exceptions are Kortni and Bryan they live in another house their foster parents pay for it too." I hear several footsteps. "Hold on who is Ash?" Tamaki ask bey confused. Oh intros almost forgot. "Oh sorry introductions. Girls and Bryan line up." They lined up but I introduced Bryan uhh . . Um Kalos first. "The guy with black hair and blue eyes is Kalos. The tall girl with hazel eyes and blue streak in her hair is Daniela Amelia Benassini or Dani for short. The girl with blond Carmel hair and hazel eyes is Brontë McKenneh. The one with wine red hair which is dye I might add is Kortni Dawn Mitchell McDonald, I call her Kort. The one with black hair bangs and brown eyes is Ashley Jasmine Chavez Espiritu, I call her Ash. And I might not be new but I'm Yasmeen Juarez Gomez." They all stared wide eyed. "That's a lot of names." Haruhi piped up looking absolutely terrified of the web of tangles I made with all our names and fast talk. "In order and first name bases and in Japanese preferred names Kalos, Tadashi, Bachiko, Yoshiko, Akita, and me Riko." They looked slightly more relived but maybe I should have slowed down then again I don't like introductions. "Maybe it would be better if they introduced themselves. We're going to introduce ourselves with our Japanese host all nodded there heads clearly scared at how fast I said all our names for the second time in a row. Once again they all said there names in order. "Kalos. Tadashi. Bachiko. Yoshiko. Akita." Ok maybe they got it. To MY relief they did.

After what seemed to be minutes thank God. The club ended. My friends decided to wait outside until I finished. "Alright guys I'm done. My friends are waiting outside I'll see you guys tomorrow." Then I feel a clinging feeling on my leg which felt extremely weird and creepy since I was still wearing this stupid dress. I look down and to my displeasure I see Tamaki hugging my leg. "Aren't you going to hug your daddy goodbye." Huh. "Tamaki I'm tired, slightly irritated, my friends are still waiting outside, and your not my OFF." Thank the lord he let go. "By the way all my friends are in our class guys." Directing the comment towards Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi. "Night." I walk out the door and see all my friends with their earphones in and asleep. I guess I could used powers to get us home faster I speak for everyone when I say we're tired. "Guys wake up we need to get home. I'll use my powers to get there quicker." They groggily start to wake up I make sure no ones in the halls and open one of my portals. We all went through the portal is like a tunnel. "Kalos, Kort, Ash. You guys can stay at our house we're all going to school together tomorrow anyways. Oh and let's just call each other by our Japanese names it'll be easier." They thought it over while we kept walking until there was a bright end.

Bachiko's POV

"After hours (minutes) of searching for Riko, me getting punched by Akita and getting introduced twice we were all tired. Akita, Yoshiko, and Kalos are going to stay at our place tonight. Well we haven't even unpacked yet because we got hear about four hours ago we sat on a plane forever, it took us a while (2 hours) to find our house that Riko has been in for three days already. I don't understand why we all didn't leave together I mean we are all on the same mission. Anyways then we had to do a process at our high school for now for about an hour and then it took us twenty minutes to find her at a . . . . I don't know what that is probably going to make us unpack once she sees all those suit cases including Yoshiko's, Akita's, and Kalos's suitcases. It was the closest house out of the three. "Guys." Oh no packing mode here we come. "Why is you stuff all over the place. And why didn't you unpack when you guys got here!" Who's going to be the first to speak. "We were tired and we needed to go register at Ouran." Tadashi said. "Well you guys won't be able to find your stuff tomorrow morning. Let's start unpacking just your clothes for now and thanks for coming with a temporary protection spell you guys can take it off now." We all closed our eyes and I felt my protection spell coming off. When I opened my eyes everybody else's eyes turn to their monster colored eyes.

Akita's POV

"Finally my eyes were starting to water at how itchy that temporary spell was. Not that ALL temporary spells aren't itchy." I complained." Riko looked at me with a face that was apologizing about it. "I know Akita but not all people have dragon eyes or bicolored eyes or unusually 'different' colored eyes." She is right. I look around Bachiko has silver dragon eyes, I had pale almost ice blue, Riko had purple eyes, Tadashi had one silver and one blue, and Yoshiko had red eyes. As cool as they are these eyes are they would give us away in an instant. "Come on well all help each other unpack. Except for Yoshiko and Kalos. You guys just find what you need for tomorrow you guys got the uniform for guys right?" I responded to her question. "They did. We all did. But for us girls they tried to give us a yellow monstrosity of a dress." She gave us a smile that told us she was amused at our PAIN AND SUFFERING! There's a knock on the door. "I got it!" I screamed my energy coming back. I open the door and the first thing I see is my mom holding the yellow monster in front of my face. "Hey mom . . . Is that for Bachiko?" I asked truly hoping it was. All I hear behind me is. "What!" Probably Bachiko from hearing what I said. "Don't be silly it yours. I picked it up at your school when I got off the flight." Aww man! "Yay thanks mom." I hear snickering behind me. "Shut up!" I turn to my friend who were laughing at me. "Ok I'll just put it in my closet for tomorrow." My mom snatched it out of my reach. "No I want to make sure you have it on tomorrow." Oh no. "Ok." I said groaning about the fact that my mom is going to put me in that before I go to school. "Goodnight." Huh. "Yea goodnight mom." I turn to Riko practically pleading for her to have a pan B. "Don't worry I figure something out by tomorrow morning. For now I know there are a ton of things you don't like about the uniforms so hand 'em over so I can fix them." Oh thank God.

Riko's POV

I grabbed all their uniforms already knowing how to fix them. "I have them ready by tomorrow. For now those who are living hear for the next year or so go unpack. Kalos we have a basment and a cellar if you go down the hall there is going to be a bunch of doors the one that doesn't have a plaque is the cellar go down stairs and look around for the extra blankets and pillows that we have." I gave instructions to Kalos so he could grab some blankets for him and Yoshiko. "Yea alright. But what's the basement for?" I probably should explain what it's for since we're all here. "It's for our transformation nights. We can't be running lose on the streets in our monster forms." I said dreading it because in our kingdom we just run wild and free but then again were all monsters in our kingdom. "It's going to suck being caged up." Akita said extremely bummed out. "Yea but like Riko said we can't be running lose in our monster forms." Tadashi said completely dreading it to. We all just stayed there in silence. We didn't particularly like people but we don't like to be caged. "Uhm I'm . . . I'm going to take Akita's stuff first so we can unpack all the limbs. You guys should start so I can come and help you when I'm don with Akita's stuff." They look up kind of sad. "Yea okay." I start to head down the hallway to Akita's room with all her stuff in hand. I got in to the furnished bedroom and put down her stuff. "It's a good thing I dusted everything off and made there beds other wise we'd have so much work we wouldn't get enough sleep." I talked to myself to no one in particular. "Ok I guess I'll just open up one of the suitcases and go from there." I unzipped a suitcase and all I see is severed limbs. From legs to fingers. Akita is 1/4 doll so she steals other people's limbs and she can disconnect her limbs and switch them out almost like clothes and shoes. "Akita can you label the suitcases in which you have your limbs and clothes next time." I shout out towards the living room. "NEVER!" I roiled my eyes with a smile. "Why do I even try." I opened the secret compartment behind the closet to another smaller closet I put the pairs of feet in little shelves, the arms were tied with some yarn I hung them like the tennis shoes that they hang on a electric wire in the 'commoner area' as Tamaki would put it. The same with legs and the hands I put them in drawer compartments. If it weren't for my spells Akita would have mix-match skin and would reek of decaying bodies. "Akita the limbs are done all you need is your clothes!" I yelled so she would know that I was done. "Thank you!" I then yelled at Tadashi and Bachiko. "Tadashi, Bachiko do you still need help!?" I wait for an answer. "No! We found everything and finished unpacking already!" Ok all that leaves is dinner and fixing up the uniforms. That's easy enough I'll just do both with my magic that shouldn't be too hard. "What do you guys want for dinner!?" I said yelling and walking toward the kitchen at the same time. "Pizza, spaghetti, burgers, mac&amp;cheese with hot dogs, doesn't matter!" Wow guys thanks for the answer. "I'm feeling lazy so I'm making quesadillas with ham." I heard a pause and then. "Alright!" Ok let's get to work.

* * *

_Hoped you guys liked it. Review ask questions. Til next chapter._


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys sorry for not updating but over my summer creative juices stopped flowing. I've also been thinking that not many people have reviewed or even comment on the story, I was even thinking about just deleting the story and my account. However, I do have a couple people who favorite and follow my story (I truly do appreciate it guys) I remembered how upset I get when another person decides to just stop their stories so I don't feel like disappointing anyone even if its a small handful of people. In conclusion I shall continue this confusing story for my own entertainment as well as for the handful of people who find my story interesting. Again those of you who read and like my story I appreciate you taking a look on it and giving it a know who you are.

Til' next chapter.

P.s. Yes I know this was not really a chapter.

P.s.s I sound so damn professional! WHY!


	13. Chapter 13: Morning Rush

**Morning Rush**

"You guys get up!" Riko was banging a pot with a wooden spoon attempting to wake the lazy people that live in the house.

* * *

Startled by the sound of a wooden spoon being bang on a pot. Bachiko a girl with messy medium length dark blonde hair snapped her silver dragon eyes open. In the process of sitting up, she rolled off the side of the bed and banged her head on the corner of the side table she owned.

"Ow!" She whined out as she began to slowly sit up and rub the back of her head.

* * *

Akita's light blue eyes did not open but rather scrunched up at the sound of an infernal sound that awakened her. In attempt to drown out the noise she just groaned and pulled her pillow over herself.

* * *

Bicolored eyes snapped open in rage as a sound woke her. She heard Riko yelling at her to wake up. She was angered to no end as she hissed at the door from under her covers and then proceeded to sleep through the racket.

* * *

#ONCE EVERYONE WAS SITTING TO EAT BREAKFAST (except Tadashi)#

"Alright guys we have a bunch of different cereals, whole, and 2% milk. Knock yourselves out."

She sat down and let everyone serve themselves what they wanted and as she served herself, before taking a glance at every one, well almost everyone.

"Bachiko go wake up Tadashi."

"What!"

"I said, go wake-"

"Do you want me to die? Do you not love me!"

"Just go wake her up." Riko gave a blank stare as she asked her friend to commit a suicide.

"Fine." Bachiko mumbled and pouted as she went marching to her death.

* * *

A knock was heard and the half conscious girl vaguely heard it but continued to sleep. The girl on the other side was far to scared to enter unannounced. A squeak was heard from the door as the dragon eyed girl cautiously entered the beasts lair.

"Tadashi?"

The frightened girl called out about five feet away from the bed.

"Tadashi?"

No answer.

The other girl got closer and began to gently shake her friend. A mistake that could no longer be righted.

* * *

Everyone was eating their breakfast, everyone had their own respective seat. Riko's was on one end of the table facing away from the low balcony that overlooked the first floor of the house as they all ate a loud pleading voice was heard.

"Tadashi?! No wait! Tadashi! Wait no,No, NO! Aaahhhh!" Bang. Tumble. Crash. Groan.

Riko sat still, her spoon mid way to her mouth.

"Let me guess Tadashi sent Bachiko flying and she fell down the stairs and crashed into the cellar door."

Everybody else looked at the second floor stunned with surprise as they nodded to Riko's question.

"Bachiko! Your dad needs to buy a new cellar door!"

Whoosh. Crack. Shatter.

"God damn it Tadashi! Now I need to buy you a new lamp!" Riko put her spoon back in the bowl and glances at the clock. "Hurry up and get up! You still need to eat breakfast and I still need to give you the fixed uniforms. We'll be late!" Another hiss was thrown to Riko as an answer. "I'll buy you _two _coffees on the way there!"

"They better be the good kind." Tadashi came down with a lot of reluctancy as she trudged down the stairs.

"Bachiko come and finish breakfast!"

* * *

Dust began to gather on the dark blond as she sat in a pile of what was once a steel door and a standing wooden shelf.

"Ok!" She began to slowly shift to get up.

"Sorry." Tadashi walked over and helped Bachiko get up, "but you know I'm not a morning person."

"Yeah I know I just didn't expect to be kicked out down a flight of stairs and into a steel door." They began to walk back towards the diner.

"Again I'm sorry."

"Nah is fine just dial down the rage next time."

"Okay."

* * *

"Come on guys finish up your breakfast. I'll go get the uniforms."

Riko walked towards her room to gather the altered uniforms. Everyone else continued to eat. Several minutes later she came back altered uniforms in hand, handing them to the respective owners and explaining non visible details.

"Ok guys. Bachiko, fire resistant material stretch proof for the sake of your dragon wings. Tadashi water proof and tear proof. Yoshiko tear proof, fire proof, and anything-you-decide-to-do-idiotically proof. Akita besides making it into something you would wear I don't think you need anything else plus it can be hidden under that monstrosity that your mom gives you."

"Thank you!" Akita surged with happiness and relief tackled her friend with a hug.

"Ok uh Kalos I just made yours out of exercise and stretch material so you don't rip it. Alright guys lets change and-"

Doorbell.

"It's going to be my mom." Akita walked not the door ply to came am face to face with yellow.

"Quick put this on."

"Mom-"

"Put it on."

"Okay."

#SEVERAL MINUTES LATER#

"Oh you look beautiful!"

Akita's mother was smiling broadly. Akita completely displeased with the whole situation had a bored expression, silently prayed for the earth to swallow her.

She silently leaned towards Riko and whispered,

"You have a plan right."

"Of course what kind of friend would I be if I didn't."

#10 MINUTES LATER#

"Alright bye mom!"

"Bye Mrs. Espiritu!"

"Good bye girls!"

They all said there good byes and began to walk towards the wealthy school.

Akita fed up with the many yellow frills of the dress had decided that they were far enough and turned to her friend Riko.

"What's the plan?!"

"You sure? you look nice in it."

"Yes I'm sure get me out of this thing!"

"Alright." Riko handed a small bundle of close to her desperate friend.

Akita had a face that expressed the question she had, "That's it?"

"No!" Riko shouted out with a shocked expression, "God no! Ho behind those bushes."

"Those things are tiny you expect-"

"I wasn't finished!" Riko's voice raised to overpower her friends voice. "Go behind the bushes and I'll make them grow so you can change behind them."

"Fine." Akita willingly and reluctantly got behind the bushes to change out of the hideous dress.

Riko held her hands in front of her aimed to the small bushes as a sparkling green powder began to sweep across the bushes she called out, "evergreen growth."

"Thank you!"

"For sure."

"Thank you so much!" Akita came back out several minutes later in a black blue skirt, white button up, blue blazer, and a loose tie. Akita couldn't contain herself and hug her friend's mid section in gratitude.

"Dude no big." The other hugged her in return.

"Let's go we don't want to be late." Kalos came from around the comer wanting nothing to do with one if his 'sisters' changing behind bushes.

"Your such a worrywart Kalos." Giggled Yoshiko.

"However true it is-"

"Hey!"

"He's right well be late if we don't leave now. Come on guys."

#AT OURAN#

"We're all in the same class! Yay!" Yoshiko was happy that she didn't have to leave her friends.

"Yoshiko! We're in the halls stop being so loud!" Riko frankly not amused told her friend to quite down a bit.

"Okay!" Yoshiko did as she was told and did a zipper motion on her mouth.

"Besides we aren't here to learn we're here to complete a mission, nothing more nothing less." Riko's eyes narrowed a bit as she established why they had come to Japan in the first place.

"She's right and the faster we get it done the faster we can go back home." Tadashi said as she glanced at the direction they were going in as to not get lost in the school and be late.

* * *

_Believe it or not they were wrong about going home soon and they would be spending many more mornings like these. _


	14. Chapter 13 12

Hey guys I forgot to add in this note in the last chapter I just recently posted. Hope you all enjoy the story. Really sorry for the fact that it's super short but I wanted to get something out there for Halloween. Happy Halloween ?

P.s. I am aware that it's late.

P.s.s. I have no idea what's up with the number one above.


	15. Snake's Eye

_Hello. I know i'm late but, I have no excuse not even laziness. Yes, I am aware that it's short however it is not meant to be long. Anywho here's the next chapter. Enjoy._********

* * *

** A Snake's eye **

A small figure with black bangs blocking more that half her face had a small mischievous smile adorning her pale face.

"Snake's eye."

She was hidden in a dark unknown place. Staring into an orb standing on snake decorations. The inside began to swirl with dark green clouds forming a small window. In it was a girl with dark brown curly hair and brown eyes laughing with several people.

"Hmm looks like 'Riko-Chan' has _NEW FRIENDS. _Well we'll just have to see to it that they no longer exist. Won't we?"

Two snakes crossed in front of her chest with glowing green eyes and hissing in response to her question.

"To bad they seem like such nice people." She began to pet one and cuddle the other.

The small figure chuckled darkly at her remark.

* * *

_Hoped you guys liked it and for those of you still with me, Thank you for reading this far. I hope I can get another chapter up soon. One more thing shout out to, **akatsuki-espada10 **for sending me that nice review it had made my day _(this was suppose to have been in the last chapter but a small nuisance came and distracted me). _Shout outs to all my readers! Til' next chapter. _


	16. I'M SO SORRY!

Hey Guys. I know. I know. I'm immensely late with updating (school is a pain), and I did something I probably should't have done. I started like four new stories without actually finishing this one. I know I know I am a terrible author, but on the plus side if any of you who read my story likes Free! I am going to post a little one-shot with my OC, and the Free! boys. I hope to get my sh*t together so I can update sooner for you guys. Thanks for being patient for me guys.


End file.
